


Crossover Cuties: Prototype

by Stardust_64



Category: CrossCode (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Futanari, Genderbending, Ghosts, Hypnotism, Multi, Mystery, Orgy, Oviposition, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_64/pseuds/Stardust_64
Summary: Three girls: Ruby Rose, Tsuyu Asui, and Hilda While all from different worlds find themselves inside of an unknown location. They wander around the never-ending corridors only to find that the layout keeps changing. Will they be able to escape, or will they perish inside? If you want to know the answer, then read itNote: The violence and smut do not coincide. I may be a weirdo, but I'm not a monster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. The Meeting

Ruby wakes up in a dining room with light orange walls and a white oak floor. She was seated on a table in front of a huge banquet of various kinds of food. She gets up and look around, reaching for her Cresent Rose which was still behind her waist in storage mode. "Phew! It's still here!" She said to herself, looking back at the table to see a plate of four chocolate chip cookies. "Ooo~ cookies!"

She takes one of the cookies and monches on it, saying "I should be polite in case someone else would want a cookie" before looking away and noticing a brown wooden door with a silver handle. She approaches it before hearing munching behind her. She turns around to see another girl eating a cookie. She had long dark green hair tied to a ribbon on the botton along with a bright green bodysuit, she also had slightly larger hands than normal. She turns around and sees Ruby next to the door, stretching her hand at her and saying "Hello there! Kero~"

Ruby stretches her arm as well, shaking the other girl's hand as she notices her frog-like mouth. "Heyo! I'm Ruby Rose, and you are?" she asked, being unphased at the other girl's peculiar appearance.

"Tsuyu Asui. Nice to meet you! Kero~ say, do you know where we are?" Tsuyu asked as the two of them looking around the room and seeing another girl. She was eating one of the cookies and offering the last one to a strange anthropomorphic rabbit who eats it. Then she takes out a ball that sucks the rabbit inside the ball. She throws another one of the balls in the air and it releases a giant flaming pig creature. "Whoever you two are doesn't matter. Why did you kidnap me?" she yelled, demanding answers as the creature roars at the two girls.

Ruby grabs her Cresent Rose and activates it's Scythe-mode as Tsuyu goes into a battle stance and sticks her tongue. "Hey! Don't blame us! We're just as confused as you are!" Ruby yelled, trying to convince her that they are not her enemy. "Hmph! Prove it! Or my Emboar will scortch you!" the girl yelled back as the pig creature cracks it's knuckles and grin, preparing to burn the two girls into a crisp.

Ruby puts her scythe back into Storage mode as Tsuyu lowers her guard. "Hm... It seems so" the said, putting her Emboar back in it's ball. "I'm Hilda" she said, putting her hands on her waist. "Where are we?"

"Even we don't know what's going on. Kero~" Froppy said, putting her finger on her lip. "Well, whatever is going on, I'm getting to the bottom of it!" Hilda said, walking to the door to see that it's gone. "Huh? The door was just here a second ago!" she said, sweating a little bit as the three of them turn around to see that the dining room turned into a long hallway filled with completely identical dark oak doors similar to the first one. "What's going on?" Ruby looks around the hallway in confusion. "I dunno, but I have a feeling we should move. Kero~"

"Yeah! Let's go, girls" Ruby said, walking forward. "Alright!" The other two girls said, following her down the hallway, hoping to find an exit.


	2. Hypno-Lesbo

Ruby, Tsuyu, and Hilda were wandering around the hallway of the mysterious location they were taken to without any memory of ever arriving. "Ugh! We've been walking for hours!" Hilda yelled, kneeling down and taking a resting for a bit. Tsuyu takes a look at the doors and thinks. "Maybe we can try one of those doors" she said

"I'm not sure, Ruby. Something about these doors doesn't seem right. Kero~" Tsuyu said, noticing that all the doors in the hallways are completely identical from design to the materials used to make them. "I know you don't trust them, but there might be a chance they'll help us get out"

"Ruby's right. We don't have a choice" Hilda said, grabbing another one of the mysterious balls from her Pocket and approach the door. "Hey, what's that you're holding?" Ruby asked, pointing at it. "Oh this? This is a Pokéball. We use it to catch Pokémon and make them our companions for battle"

"Oooohhh! So that's what that giant pig thing was!" Ruby said in awe as Tsuyu puts her finger on her lip. "So, it's slavery. Kero~"

"Exactly! Wait what?! No!" Hilda yelled, turning her head around and a little annoyed at Tsu for what she said, "It's more than that, Frog!" She said, opening the door to see nothing more than a bedroom with a prominently purple color scheme. The three girls took a sigh of relief and walked inside, Ruby running up to the bed and flopping herself on it, noticing that it can fit exactly three people.

"Huh, neat!" Ruby said, taking her boots off and bouncing off the bed. "Woohoo! Come on, girls! This bed isn't gonna bounce on itself!" The other two girls looked at her. Hilda takes off her slightly shorter boots and joins in on the fun while Tsuyu just sits down on a chair next to a small desk which was close to a large bookcase. "Come on, Tsuyu! We can't do this without you!" Ruby yelled, continuing to bounce on the bed. "I'll pass. Kero~" she said, grabbing a book from the bookcase with her tongue and opening it, "Someone has to figure out what's going on. Kero~"

She opens the book to see nothing written on it. She looks puzzled, continuing to flip through the pages only to see more of nothing written on the book. "T-there's nothing written in here! Kero~" she said to herself as her eyes widened, sweating a little bit as the other girls bouncing on the bed fall over and lay down, panting. "Well, while you're there finding nothing, Ruby and I will be sleeping on this co~zy bed!" Hilda said, turning over and taking off her hat before passing out along with Ruby

* * *

After a couple hours of flipping through blank pages of books, Tsuyu finally passes out on the last book on the shelf, snoring quietly as her thick and sticky saliva covers the book she was reading. Then, the sounds of ripping and creaking woke her up. She sits up the chair and raises her hair up, yawning as she looks around the room, only to see Ruby and Hilda naked on the bed while making out passionately. Her eyes widened as she rubbed them to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

What she was seeing was in fact real. Ruby and Hilda were naked and making out on the bed. As she was trying to process what's going on, she accidentally knocks over the books on the table, grabbing the other girls' attention. "Oh, Tsuyu~! We forgot about you!" Ruby said as she slowly turned her head around, smiling at the girl. She notices that her eyes were glowing pink along with Hilda's.

"Seems so, hehe~" Hilda said as she gets off the bed along with Ruby before approaching Tsuyu and grabbing her by the arms. She squirms as she tries whipping Ruby with her long tongue, which she grabs as it was about to hit her. Her eyes widened as the red-haired girl grabs it and wags her finger at her, "Now that is no way to treat a friend, now is it? You know what that means, Tsuyu~"

The two girls drag the frog, who was speechless and still tired due to the lack of sleep to the bed and lay her down before ripping her clothes off along with her underwear, fully exposing her slender figure. "Oh~ Tsuyu's naked body looks very cute~!" Ruby said, kissing Tsuyu on the cheek before groping her breasts as Hilda suckles on her nipples, making her moan softly and blushing hard. "Aaahh~ Kero!"

"Her moans are very cute too~" Ruby moaned as she began rubbing her own wet slit as she continues to grope Tsuyu. "Please... Stop... Kero~" Tsuyu moaned, begging the two to stop lewding her. Hilda stops suckling on her boobs and says "No way~ you're too cute to stop lewding~" before going down and licking on her clit lovingly as she fingers her hole. Tsuyu moans louder as she gives in to the pleasure, making her eyes glow, "Mmm~ keep going! Kero~"

"If you say so~" Hilda continues to lick on her slit, moving down on Tsuyu's pussy before pushing her tongue inside. Then, she sticks her very long tongue out, moving it to Ruby's crotch and pushing it inside of her pussy deeply, licking deep into her hole. "Ooooooohhhh~ Interesting~" Ruby moaned out, blushing hard as Hilda adjusts herself into the 69 position above Tsuyu. Then, Ruby starts licking Hilda's holes, making her moan and blush deep red.

They continue licking eachother's wet slits, lapping up their juices. Then, after a while of licking, they all squirt on eachother and on the bed, collapsing and panting hard, before suddenly passing on top of eachother.

* * *

A few hours later, Hilda wakes up. She sits up and stretches while yawning around, looking to her side to see Tsuyu and Ruby laying next to her, cuddling eachother and tucked in. Hilda tugs on Tsuyu's shoulder, waking the both of them up. They rub their eyes and yawn. "Ugh... why'd you wake me up? I was in the middle of an awesome dream!" Ruby groaned, getting off the bed and looking down to see that she's naked, "Ahh! Why am I naked?!" she covers her privates as Tsuyu and Hilda get out of the bed. "That's what I wanna know. Tsuyu, you were the last one to sleep. What happened?" Hilda asked. Tsuyu puts her finger on her lip and says "Well, I passed out after reading all the books on the shelf and I woke up when I heard clothes ripping. Kero~ that's all I remember before it starts getting blurry"

"Hmm... oh well. Let's go!" Hilda said, heading to the door, still naked. "What?! But we're naked! There's no way I'm walking out like this!" Ruby yelled, blushing hard as she sweats. Tsuyu points at the table were the books used to be and says "I think our clothes are there. Kero~". Ruby turns around to see their clothes neatly folded next to each other with Ruby's Crescent Rose, Tsuyu's goggles, and Hilda's bag right next to them. The three girls approach the clothes and put them on before grabbing their respective items.

"Alright girls, let's go" Ruby said, approaching the door with Hilda and Tsuyu. Once she opens it, her eyes widen as the hallway disappears, being replaced with a spiral staircase going down to what seems to be an eternity. "Well... It seems that the only way out is down" she said, taking a step on the staircase and looking back to the other girls. "Are you sure about this? Kero~" Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah, I am. Now, come on!" Ruby continues to travel down with Ruby and Tsuyu following her, hoping that they may find a bottom to the very long staircase


	3. The Haunted House

Ruby, Tsuyu and Hilda were descending down the seemingly never-ending spiral staircase before seeing a light coming out of a door below.

"Girls, I found the exit!" Ruby yelled out with a smile on her face, excited to finally go home as she runs down the stairs with the other girls following her. "About time. Kero~" Tsuyu said, running down the stairs with Hilda behind her. "Yippee! Freedom at last!"

Once they get down the stairs and head to the door, they find out that it wasn't an exit, but an entrance to another endless hallway, but this time, it appeared to look like an abandoned house. "What?! Again? I hate this stupid place!" Hilda yelled, punching one of the hard walls. Tsuyu looks around and notices the aesthetic change. "Hmm... This looks completely different than the other one. Kero~ this one looks more like a haunted house, while the other one resembled that of a hotel or something. Kero~"

"Huh, you're right" Ruby said, noticing it as well. "Well, if we're gonna be here for a long time, might as well know eachother" Hilda gets up and starts walking as the two follow, "So, what were you two doing before ending up here?"

Ruby looks up and places her palm on her chin, "As far as I know, I was in class learning how to use our Semblances effectively" she said. "Tsuyu places her finger on her lip and asks "What's a Semblance, Ruby?" To which she responds with "Oh! A Semblance is like a unique magic ability that can be used by Huntsmen and Huntresses"

"That kinda sounds like a Quirk. Kero~ Anyway, I was in homeroom listening to Mr. Aizawa, our homeroom teacher. Kero~" Tsuyu said. "So, you two were practically doing the same thing? How weird" Hilda said, trying to remember what she was doing before ending up here, "I think I was taking a bath in a lake"

"A lake, huh?" Ruby said, remembering something, "Weird. I'm wearing my usual outfit, but I was wearing my uniform during class". "I was wearing my uniform too. Kero~" Tsuyu said, scratching her head a little. "Oh well. Come on, girls. Let's go through this stupid hallway" Hilda said, walking forward with the other girls following her

* * *

As the three girls walked through the walls, Ruby felt a hand grope her chest. She looks down to see nothing touching her, but the feeling persists, "Nhhh~ I feel weird". "I'm sure it's nothing. Let's keep going" Hilda said as she feels something lick her, but when she turns around, she finds nothing, "Weird. Gardevoir, scan the area!" she said as she throws one of her balls in the air, releasing a Gardevoir, who scans the area, but doesn't find anything.

It shakes it's head in disagreement. "Hm... I think it may have something to do with the theme. Ker-AAAHH!!!" she moaned out as she felt something spank her butt, turning to see nothing behind her. "Gardevoir, return!" Hilda turns around to put her Pokémon back in the ball.

Then, she felt something unbutton her jorts and pull them off. She attempts to grab it before she feels a similar force push inside both her vagina and anus, causing her to feel a lot of pleasure and making her moan uncontrollably.

As Tsuyu watches the Pokémon trainer get defiled like that, she felt something rough and slimy like a tongue enter her mouth, wiggling around it as she felt her asscheeks being smacked hard, making her blush deeply.

Ruby watches everything unfold in front of her as she was being groped, moaning softly as her clitoris was being teased. Then, she starts feeling both her nipples being sucked on, making her moan louder.

Hilda feels her holes being fucked harder, making her tremble before falling on the floor, moaning even louder, "Aahhh~ fuck! So rough! So g-good~! Don't... S-stop...". Tsuyu being unable to speak due to the tongue-like force wandering around her mouth, but her thoughts would say that she's enjoying such lewd things being done to her. Ruby drooling as she was teased and grope, making her drip on the floor, "Nhhh~ more~! Don't stop~!"

The invisible forces get even rougher with the three girls. Then, transparent goop gets splurted all over the girls and inside of Hilda's holes, covering their entire bodies in slimy liquid. Ruby and Tsuyu collapse on the floor, panting and sweating hard with Hilda, sweating a lot before passing out on the spot.

* * *

The three wake up and and look around, seeing that they're in the hallway again, but with a different layout. "Ugh... I can't believe I enjoyed that" Hilda said, blushing deeply as she pulled her jorts back up and buttoned it up again. The other two stayed silent, blushing as well before they head forward once more.

After a while, they find an elevator at the end of a corridor and approach it. "Hmm... I'm not sure about this. Kero~" Tsuyu said, noticing something suspicious about the elevator, but Ruby presses the down button and say "It's not like we have any other choice now, do we?". "Oh, taking initiative, now are you?" Hilda said, smirking a little as the elevator doors open. The three girls enter and the doors begin to close only to be stopped by another hand. The doors open again, revealing a teenage girl who with a Pompadour haircut and wears a purple schoolgirl uniform filled with different pins on the top accompanied by a blue-haired girl wearing an unusual metal hair piece with blunt horns on it.

"Hey! Didn't expect other people here! Mind if we join in?" The schoolgirl asked, smiling at the girls who were speechless. Eventually, Hilda said "Come in! Come in!" as the other two girls entered. The door closes as the schoolgirl said "Thanks! Sorry if we bothered you! I'm Josuke, and this is Lea" pointing at Lea who waves at them, "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Ruby, and these two girls are Hilda and Tsuyu"


	4. Night of the Living Tentacle

The Elevator doors open followed by a _"_ _ding!"_ as the 5 girls exit, ending up on an orange platform that is surrounded by what looks like outer space. "Woah... This is one convincing wallpaper" Hilda said, looking around

"I don't think this it's a wallpaper, Hilda. Kero~" Tsuyu responded

"I know. I was being snarky"

Then, at the end of the long platform lies a closed door. Ruby takes a deep sigh and ask "You girls ready?" As she readies her Crescent Rose

Josuke glows with a yellow aura as she summons her Crazy Diamond. Tsuyu goes into a stance as Hilda takes out her Aegislash. Lea takes out her chakram

She opens the door and rushes inside along with the other girls. "AAAAAGGHHH!!!" They yell before finding themselves in an empty room. "We should keep our guards up. We don't know what comes up and hurt us" Josuke said, looking around the room as Lea nods

Then out of nowhere, a tentacle breaks in from the walls and grab Josuke, Lea, and lastly Tsuyu. They began pulling them in as Hilda grabs Froppy and tries pulling her back. Ruby tries to cut the tentacles restraining Josuke and Lea, but she was too late as the both of them disappeared into the hole in the wall

"Damn it..." Ruby said to herself, putting her scythe back in storage mode

As Hilda was pulling on Tsuyu to keep her from being taken away, the Aegislash uses itself to cut the tentacle, freeing the frog girl as the tentacle retreats

Then, more tentacles burst out of the walls, grabbing the three by their hands and feet as the other tentacles rip their clothes off. The three girls struggle to get out of the tentacles' grasp they slither onto their holes and lips, gently pushing inside and stretching their holes wide. The girls gag and twitch as the tentacles bulge their throats and stomachs

Then, the tentacles start thrusting in and out rapidly, making the girls tear up as their eyes roll to the back of their head. Their screams and moans of pleasures being muffled by the huge tentacles facefucking them. The fucking started getting really rough as more tentacles appear to stretch their assholes wider and play with their nipples. Surprisingly, the girls are feeling nothing but pleasure from all the hole-stretching as their pupils form into what appears to be a heart shape. They seem to enjoy being treated like this.

Then, the tentacles thrust harder and deeper into their insides, making their brains go numb as they allow themselves to be defiled. Then, the tentacles penetrate their cervices and insert a whole bunch of eggs inside until they're completely full of them

Then, the tentacles let the girls go and retreat back into the holes in the walls and floors. The girls face flat on the floor, passing out shortly after from exhaustion.


	5. Story Update

Hello to the person reading this! Now, as you can see, the story hasn't been updated in a while but there's a reason for that. I'm basically gonna have to redo the whole thing from scratch as a new story. The reason why I'm making the new version into a new story is because I want to keep this one for archiving purposes and probably as reference for the new version. You may ask questions in the comments section down below if you need to.

And with that, it's time to move on! Next stop: [Crossover Cuties: Doors of Illusion!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359164/chapters/66853324)


End file.
